Sayaka Miki
|-|Sayaka= |-|Oktavia Von Seckendorff= Summary Best friend of Madoka Kaname and Hitomi, Sayaka was bound to inevitably become a magical girl; even if she had the least potential. Despite being regarded as the weakest magical girl, her regeneration and later ability to control her witch form (as well as others), allowed her to take on witches and magical girls that would normally be considered a stomp match here. In short, she is not to be underestimated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely 8-A | Likely 8-A Name: Sayaka Miki Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl, Witch, Law Cycle Assistant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Sword and Spear Creation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 2), Telepathy, Pain Nullification, Magic Radar (Can detect sources of magic), minor Air Manipulation, Invisibility, Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff), Awareness of Other Timelines, Sleep Manipulation, Becomes stronger when damaged, Statistics Amplification, Life Absorption. Resistance to the following: Memory Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Mind Manipulation. | Mind Manipulation, Soul Removal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Familiar Summoning, Immortality (Type 8, dependant on water). Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Was able to take on witches with some struggle, officially right between Homura Akemi and Kyoko Sakura) | Likely Multi-City Block level (Created a labyrinth whose size is at absolute minimum a city block, stronger than her previous form) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Was able to damage Ave Maria with her bare fists near the end of the fight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Regeneration makes her hard to kill.) | Likely Multi-City Block level Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Attacked a being that dodged attacks from Madoka Kaname; can outspeed Homura Akemi easily in reactions, even with Homura's Time Stop) | Higher (Can take on a semi-serious Kyoko Sakura.) Stamina: Extremely High (Has shown to blitz witches even without a limb or two) | Likely Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several dozens of meters with Stinger. | Several dozen meters due to sheer size, several hundred of meters with witch abilities Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Body, Several cutlasses Intelligence: Originally Low (Has shown to be very emotional and often puts herself at risk for no reason), however as of becoming an assistant of Madoka, she has knowledge of her previous timelines and deaths, making her exceptionally skilled. Weaknesses: Stubborn, impulsive, considered to be the weakest Magical Girl. Feats: * As a magical girl she withstood several fatal hits from a witch only to regenerate quicker than Kyoko can see (Note that Kyoko is the fastest magical girl). * Due to her connection to the Law of Cycles, she is able to take on characters such as Homura Akemi and even surprise Mami Tomoe through sheer skill, despite being refered to as the weakest magical girl. * As a witch, she required the Scorpion Spear attack from Kyouko to kill due to regeneration powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Allegro: Speeds up herself and her allies. * Squatatore: Rapidly attacks her enemies with three slashes. * Shooting Stinger: Fires off her sword like a pistol at her enemy. ** Splashing Stinger: Fires off hordes of blades at her enemy, leaving little time to dodge. *'Typhoon:' Spins with her swords out causing a miniature typhoon, dealing damage to all enemies surrounding her. *'Neverending Melody:' Increates the rate at which her regeneration functions. *'Healing Tune:' Heals allies who hear the ability. ** Purification Tune: Heals status alignments. * Law Of Cycles Witch Summoning: Basically can now exist as both a magical girl and witch separately, allowing both forms to summon their respective other forms * Unknown Technique: '''Can summon an entire army capable of filling about half of False Mikihara City composed of familiars from other witches as well as her own. * '''Wheels of Fate: '''As a witch, she is capable of sending wooden wheels with enough speed to almost hit Madoka if not for Homura's intervention. * '''Holger's Orchestra As a witch, Oktavia can summon Holger, a familiar that when performing, will take the souls of those who listen * Barrier: A Distortion of reality, Oktavia can create a space that she can warp to her will, if the witch is killed, it is possible for the combantant to be stuck forever in said barrier, making it also a BFR in some cases) * Witch's Kiss: '''Drives the enemy into absolute despair, also controls the enemy '''Key: Sayaka | Oktavia von Seckendorff Gallery tumblr_nn54ub6CwO1qmlmyuo1_1280.jpg a8a0c5c1705c3e5b9e7b276fcdffcd1a.jpg Others Notable Victories: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss's profile (Note: Sayaka was in her magical girl form) Notable Losses: Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) Zabuza's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized. This was Magical Girl Sayaka and Edo Tensei Zabuza) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magika Madoka Category:Schoolgirls Category:Witches Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magical Girls Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8